


Dating the Dead Boy

by matlingsworth



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Coping with Death, Death, Friendship, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlingsworth/pseuds/matlingsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though shaken by the recent loss of her boyfriend, Becky Baker finds hope in unexpected places. A story about coping through shared experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating the Dead Boy

Three days had passed since Becky had heard the news about Adam. She sat on the edge of her bed each night, her eyes boiling over with red-hot tears and memories. Three days felt like three hours felt like three minutes, the pain was ceaseless and all she could see and hear and think about was Adam. Why couldn’t he have held on for her?

Parental support had gone down the drain after the first day; her parents’ misgendered comments about Adam only agitated her further. She reached out to Luke on the second day. “You need to move on,” he told her, “missing Adam won’t bring him back.”  
Becky nodded. She knew Luke had a point, somewhere deep down, but he simply couldn’t understand the pain of losing someone who you had to overcome so many of your fears for, someone you fought for.

Even Becky’s faith in God didn’t console her. Every hour of every day she prayed, her hands pressed together against her forehead or chest or knees. Becky prayed for sunlight, for happiness, for a sign. All she got was rain.

Four days had passed since Becky heard the news about Adam. She’d gone from Little Miss Sunshine, the girl who was always beaming and smiling, to the dead boy’s girlfriend who looked at the floor when she walked Degrassi’s hallways. She couldn’t look at anybody without thinking about how they joked with Adam or talked with Adam or looked at Adam. Adam, Adam, Adam. He was all she ever thought about any more.

She sat through her classes, but she couldn’t focus. She felt like she could never focus again because every atom became an Adam and her heart would woefully weep once more. The bell chimed, and Becky felt a second of relief. She gathered her books and her bag, and walked out of Mr. Armstrong’s classroom. Becky rushed towards her locker; the faster she left, the faster she could go to sleep and dream that everything was okay.

To Becky’s surprise, her locker was being blocked by a small blonde, who couldn’t have been older than 15. “Can I help you?” she asked, trying to maneuver around the girl’s head.  
“No, but,” the girl began, stepping to the left, “I want to try and help you. I know you and Adam Torres were close. Very close. And...I know what you’re going through. Do you remember Campbell Saunders?”

Becky, who’d begun entering her locker combination, froze up. She dropped her hands to her side. She knew this girl, this little grade 10 girl. She knew that she played the cello and that she’d joined WhisperHug and that she found her true love and lost him. She knew that this girl was named Maya and that this girl knew what was going through her head.

Becky broke out into tears. “What do I do?” she asked.  
“Let it...let it hurt. Let him hurt you and let him find his way out. Don’t try to make him leave because it won’t work.” Maya answered. She extended her arms, and Becky pulled her close into a hug.

“It hurts.” Becky said.  
“He’ll stop someday. Maybe not soon but someday. If you need to scream about it or cry on a shoulder, I’m here.” Maya said.

Five days had passed since Becky heard the news about Adam, and she didn’t feel so alone any more. The sun peeked out from behind the cloud and kissed every inch of her skin and in return she smiled. Becky softly whispered, “I love you, Adam Torres. Always.”


End file.
